If the Island calls don't answer
by Darsawl
Summary: What if Claire never left Aaron behind? What if Kate isn't seen as a hero? What if Ben got killed before he killed Locke? Will they go back to the Island? What will be the fate of those left behind?


SPOILER PAGE

Desmond, Frank, Kate, Jack, Hugo, Sun, And Sayid do make it off the island. However, when Claire followed her and Jack's "father' into the jungle she takes her baby with her.

Kate-

The world does not celebrate Kate Austin as a Hero and she must go on the run again.

Jack-

As such, Jack never get engaged to Kate. However, this option still causes him to spiral into drunkenness.

Desmond-

It was stupid for Desmond to assume fate was going to leave him alone. Ben goes earlier than on the show and goes through with his intentions of killing Penny. In turn Desmond kills Ben.

Locke-

Because Ben was killed and Locke is a coward he never kills himself when he goes off the island.

Sun-

With Ben dead Sun has no way to get revenge but to try and take control of her father's corporation.

Sayid-

Sayid is in the middle of killing a target when Ben is murdered. Now that Ben is dead Widmore's side focuses on him.

Hurley-

He still sees Charlie causing him to go insane or think he's insane.

Frank-

He goes back to flying planes.

Will they go back to the island?

What will be the fate of those on the island?

Chapter One:

Kate-

"We the jury find the defendant Miss Austin guilty on the charge of murder in the first degree." A high buzz rose from amongst the courtroom.

"Order", Shouted the judge, "Miss Austin, The jury has found you guilty on the charges of grand theft auto, assaulting an officer, grand larceny, and a whole lot of other bad things including first degree murder…Miss Austin you are truly one of the worst cases I've had come through my courtroom in a long time, you will spend the rest of your life in a maximum security prison bailiff secure the defendant, CASE ADJOURNED."

Kate's lawyer had managed to make it so she didn't have to wear handcuffs. So, when the bailiff approached Kate stood up and out stretched her hands as if to accept cuffs being put on. When the Bailiff raised the cuffs up Kate grabbed his left arm with her left hand twisting it around placing him in front of her. She grabbed his gun and pointed at him.

The entire courtroom went silent. Kate worked her way, bringing the bailiff with her, to the front door. The bailiff spoke up, "Miss Austin you can't escape, there are officer's guarding the other side of the door."

Kate leaned close to the bailiffs ear, "Don't tell me what I can't do."

Jack-

Jack set the glass of orange juice down on the island countertop and went over to his fridge. Placing the orange juice back in Jack grabbed out the vodka. Pouring some in a glass jack watched the TV as he took a sip.

It was Hurley. He was in a police chase. Jack sighed and took a bigger sip. He missed Hurley. He missed them all, especially Kate. He had loved Kate. However, he knew she would be found guilty and was not in the least bit surprised when she managed to escape. He wanted to find her. He wanted to help her. Most of all Jack wanted to hold her.

However, Jack had "responsibilities" at the hospital. He had to save people's life. He had to save the people who wanted to be saved. Also, Jack was avoiding Kate because she had not come to him. She did not want to be saved by him. Kate did not love Jack, or at least that is what he felt.

But even though he did not believe that Kate loved him. Even though he did not believe Kate wanted to be saved by him he still wanted to be with her. He wanted to be with her because he still loved her.

Chapter Two:

Sayid-

Elsa was a beautiful woman. Even Sayid had to admit this as he walked away from the cafe. Sayid took out the cell phone he was given and called the number he was given. It rang and rang with no answer. He redialed the number with the same result.

"Dammit, answer" he swore. Sayid kept moving down the street as to not appear suspicious or call attention to himself. He slid the cell phone into his pocket and walked around the corner. As he passed an alley he felt as if someone was watching him, which in his recent line of work was not that uncommon.

However, before he could react a heavy arm grabbed Sayid's shoulder. It pulled him into the alley throwing him into a wall. He caught himself in time to avoid the on coming gloved fist. Ducking Sayid tackled the form in the shadows that he still couldn't make out. Once he'd gotten the assailant on the ground Sayid grabbed for his gun and pulled it out.

Unfortunately the assailant was much stronger and forced him off causing Sayid to drop his gun. Picking it up the form, now visible to Sayid as a short brown haired Caucasian male with a square jaw, shot him. Four times in the chest.

Everything went dark for Sayid.

Desmond-

"No, no Penny no" Desmond wept as he held Penelope's blood soaked body. He cradled her in his arms letting the tears stream from his cheeks to hrs. "This can't be happening" he shouted.

Desmond lifted his head and looked back at Ben, who he didn't know. He gently set her body on the deck on his ship and stood up. Going over to Ben's lifeless body he turned him over to his back. Desmond reached into Ben's pocket a pulled out a wallet.

Desmond kicked Ben into the water as he stood up. He just wanted to know who he was. Who this man was, and who he had worked for. Opening the wallet Desmond looked at several cards with the man's picture on them.

"Dean Moriarti, I'll find who you were working for." Desmond shoved the wallet into his pocket and stepped back onto his boat. He undid the knot tying the boat to the dock and looked back at Ben's floating body. "And when I find them I'll kill them too."

Desmond quickly brought Penelope's body below deck and came back up to steer the boat. "Why did this happen"? Looking one more time at Ben with anger, "This wasn't supposed to happen."

Chapter Three: This chapter mirrors almost exactly what happened on the show.

Sun-

In his office, Sun's father was speaking with two men. "How could this happen?" "Whoever did it, sir, used five different banks." "Get Yoon up here, right now!" Mr. Paik said. "Now!" The men left.

Sun walked over. "Hello, father. I hope I'm not interrupting." "Just some complications with the company, nothing you'd understand, how is the pregnancy?" "Don't pretend to be interested in my baby. We both know you hated my husband."

"What did you say?"

He stood. "Who do you think you are, I am your father, you will respect me!" Sun stepped toward him. "Oceanic paid us our settlement for the crash, it was very significant. This morning, I bought a controlling interest in your company, so you will now respect me." "Why would you do this?"

"You ruined my husband's life, it is because of you we were on that plane, two people were responsible for his death, and you're the only one still alive." Mr. Paik sat. Sun stared down her father, "I am going to have my baby, and then we shall discuss the plans for the future of the company, our company."

Hurley-

"Mr. Reyes, why'd you run like that, who'd you see in there?" Big Mike leaned on the table. "Listen, buddy, I know you saw somebody in that store that made you want to run away-" "I wasn't running away from anybody." "If you think I care that you're a celebrity, you crashed your Camaro in the wrong neighborhood." "I'm not a celebrity." Mike chuckles. "Is that why you kept shouting, 'Hey, I'm one of the Oceanic Six'?"

"Why don't you watch the tape, maybe it will spark something, I'm going to get a donut. You want one?" "No thanks," Hurley says. "When I come back, you're going to tell me who you ran from."

Hurley watched the tape and then glanced over at the window. He looked back to the tape and then to the window, which now has the ocean on the other side. Charlie swam over, touched the window and it broke, spilling water into the room. Hurley started yelling and ran to the door, yelling for them to help him.

"What are you doing, Reyes?" Mike said. "You trying to get tossed in the nut house, because if that's what you want I can make that happen right now, my friend!" "You can?" Hurley said. "Thank you!" He hugged Mike.


End file.
